Playing MakeBelieve
by FiKA
Summary: (one shot fic) Trish plays make believe...just to get through life after him. Can she keep up her facade or will she finally break down and admit it, she still loves Chris Jericho?


Title: Playing Make-Believe Author: FiKA Rating: PG 13  
  
DISCLAIMER: Let me check.. Nope, still don't own anything. Check back with me in five minutes though, hey you never know.  
  
A/n: an idea that came to me last night. It's a one shot, there will be no continuance. I'm cashing in on the Chris Jericho/ Trish Stratus propaganda, but with my own little flare. What's better than a little post relationship angst?  
  
~*~  
  
Trish's POV  
  
I grew up playing make believe with my sister. We'd make believe we were doctors, astronauts, beauty queens; heel, sometimes we were all three. Make believe was all fine and good when I was five, but I still play the old game. Like right now, for instance. I'm making believe that I haven't found the man of my dreams. The saddest part is, I'm looking right at him.  
  
"Let me guess, Chris, you and Christian upped the bet. It's for a whole toonie now, right?" I sad sarcastically. "Well, sorry, you should have bet on another girl."  
  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Chris replied in his own defense. "You have to let me at least so that."  
  
"Have you?" I shot back. "I don't have to let you do anything, especially if it involves me." I spun around to go back to back into the woman's locker room they stood outside. Chris grabbed my arm gently and slid a jewelry box into my hand.  
  
"I didn't know what to get you for Christmas, so I went for the old fall back." Chris said and smiled weakly.  
  
"My Christmas list? I actually only had two things on it. For you to leave me alone, and for you to go straight to hell!" My voice raised noticeably, even to me; until I got to the finishing point, where I threw the box onto the ground, gave it a quick stomp, and went back into the dressing room.  
  
To make believe that none of this had happened.  
  
~*~  
  
Lita's POV  
  
"What is she doing?" I asked myself as I watched my friend basically throw herself on our co-worker, Hunter Hearst Helmsly. I mentally smacked myself for bringing Trish to a club, especially in her emotional condition. Trish had drunk more than I had ever seen her drink, and when I had gone to the bathroom, she had found some people she knew and had gone over to 'talk', which of course, led to the present situation.  
  
I shook my head, and order another drink, waiting for Trish to come over and say she wanted to leave. "This is probably Trish's way to deal with being hurt." I reassured myself. After a few minutes of nursing my drink and my conscience, I looked up out on the nearly empty dance floor. Trish nor Hunter were no where to be seen.  
  
~*~  
  
Trish's POV  
  
The next morning, I woke up with an alarm splitting in my ears, adding to my all ready mounting headache. I heard a groan and an arm reached over me to shut it off. All the memories of the night before came rushing back to me. Yelling at Amy that I could take care of myself, drinking a lot, a guy on the dance floor, moaning and screaming, all leading up to this moment.  
  
Hunter smacked her bare ass and laughed in her ear. "Maybe I should have gotten in to the bet with Christian." My eyes began to water, but pretended not to hear, not to feel his hands on her body, but I could not ignore the hardening member pressing against me. I jumped out of bed, and wrapped a sheet around myself. "What? You jump me last night like I'm the cure for cancer, and now nothing?"  
  
"Last night was a mistake." I said coldly as I grabbed my clothing, which was strewed all over the room.  
  
"More like a distraction." Hunter shouted as I went into the bathroom and quickly dressed. When I came out, Hunter gas put on a pair of boxers and was leaning on the bathroom doorframe.  
  
"If you tell anyone about last night," I threatened. "I'll tell everyone you took advantage of me while I was drunk. Clear?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
*  
  
I caught a cab back to my hotel and as soon as I walked into he room, I went straight into he shower. Thirty minutes later, after being positively sure that I couldn't feel Hunter on myself, I turned off the water, wrapped myself in a terry robe and lay down on the bed. I checked to see if I had any messages on my cell phone, and was surprised to see that there were three.  
  
"Trish, its Chris. I know you don't want to talk to me right now. I just had to call and see if you would. But you're either not answering, or you're phone isn't on. Call me back, if you want to."  
  
Delete.  
  
"It's Amy, Trish. We need to talk about last night; I looked up and you were gone. I really hope nothing happened. Ring me back ASAP, I'm really worried."  
  
Delete.  
  
"Trish, it's Chris again. Amy must be really worried about; she just called me, of all people. She told me everything." There was a long pause. "Look, I don't deserve you, but neither does a jackass like Hunter. I wanted to tell you this in person, but I can't wait anymore. I love you."  
  
I was about to hit delete, but then saved the message.  
  
Playing make believe was getting harder and harder.  
  
~*~  
  
So, how did you like that one? I was going to use Randy Orton as the guy Trish sleeps with, but Hunter just seemed to perfect. Review and tell me what you thought!  
  
Have a safe and fun New Year! 


End file.
